ABUELITO
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Nunca pude decirle cuanto lo quería, cuanto significaba para mi, que lo consideraba como mi segundo padre y la última oportunidad que tuve para hacerle saber que lo quería mucho ¡La desperdicié por completo! pero siempre tendré en mi mente y corazón todos esos buenos momentos que pasé con él, con una de las personas más importantes para mí; mi tan querido: ABUELITO.


**ABUELITO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como se los dije hace unos días, aquí les traigo un fic personal muy importante y como ya lo habrán deducido se tratara de mi abuelo ya que hoy 26 de Marzo del 2015 se cumplen 7 desde que murió DX**

**Saben, el principio consideré la opción de que se tratara del abuelo de mi personaje que murió sacrificado por el culto de Cthullu y fuera el motivo por el cual yo me volví un súper héroe en Las Crónicas de Mysterion, pero decidí mostrar la verdadera forma en cómo murió. Aunque aquí también aparecerán los chicos de South Park y sus familiares.**

**Así que en marcha. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Si que les cuesta reconocer su relación ¿Cierto?) Y la historia está totalmente basada en hecho reales y las partes trágicas solo se las deseo a mis peores enemigos y todo será contado desde mi punto de vista.**

Estaba tan feliz, ya que después de tanto esfuerzo, sudor, sangre y de aburridas e incontables horas de estudio ¡AL FIN ME HABÍA GRADUADO DE LA SECUNDARIA NO JODA! Siempre vi este día TAN distante y de repente ¡PAF! Se me presenta de golpe como una mosca que se choca contra el parabrisas de un auto. No solo estaba feliz, también eufórico ya que le podía decirle adiós a lo que tanto me mosqueaba de ser estudiante.

No más levantadas a las 5 de la mañana, no más baños con agua fría, no más desayunos a la carrera, no más viajes interminables en busetas hasta la escuela, no más luchas contra el sueño y no quedarme dormido, no aguantar más las estupideces de mis compañeros, ni tener que hacer tareas, ni exámenes, ni demás pendejadas que imponen los profesores ¡Era completamente libre!

No podía contener mi gran alegría. A partir de ahora tendría el descanso que tanto me merezco y podría hacer lo que tanto me gusta hacer y eso es… ¡Absolutamente nada! Voy a tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo para descansar de los estudios y ni hablar de la universidad; no tengo ninguna prisa por ir a una ya que no me gradué de un calvario para tener que meterme enseguida en otro.

Bueno, aunque en realidad no me puedo quejar mucho en ese aspecto ya que desde que me trasladaron de mi bella patria Colombio hasta aquí en el pueblucho de South Park hace un año, el aspecto estudiantil no es tan pesado o exigente como en mi tierra de origen, después de todo en este lugar no me tenía que levantar tan temprano para ir a la escuela y muchos de los profesores son unos pendejos que no saben enseñar un carajo ni poner trabajos exigentes en comparación a los maestros que tuve en mi antiguo colegio.

La graduación se estaba celebrando en el gimnasio y mis compañeros también estaban alegres por no tener que seguir estudiando más. Aunque algunos estaban tristes y preocupados por la posibilidad de que se tuvieran que separarse e ir a otras ciudades para estudiar una carrera lejos de sus amigos; que tontos, deben de gozar este momento de libertad y no preocuparse por esos pequeños e insignificantes detalles triviales.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mijito- me felicito mi abuela. Ella y mis padres tuvieron que viajar desde Colombia para venir a la graduación.

-¿Qué se siente haberte graduado al fin?- me preguntó papá luego de palmearme el hombro.

-Pues yo siempre he sabido que iba a lograr graduarme de una manera u otra, solo era cuestión de tiempo- no perdí tiempo en fanfarronear haciéndoles reír.

-¿Pero qué les pasa a esos compañeros tuyos?- mamá señaló al sabiondo de Kyle y al panzón de Eric que como de costumbre estaban discutiendo por algún motivo -¿Siempre son así?-

-No tienen idea- le respondí riendo un poco. Estando viviendo aquí durante todo un año ha hecho que me acostumbre a las peleas de esos dos pendejos y a otras cosas que ocurren en el pueblo.

-Lo que importa es que ya has terminado esta etapa de tu vida… solo quisiera que Hernando estuviera aquí para poder ver esto- la tristeza es más que evidente en las palabras de mi abuela haciendo que nosotros nos pusiéramos tristes también.

-Ya Ma, no te pongas así- no quería que el ambiente se arruinara por eso -voy hablar con mis compañeros un momento- les dije para así alejarme un momento y no seguir con ese tema.

Fui a la mesa de aperitivos para comer algo. Cogí un vaso lleno de gaseosa y le di un sorbo, pero en vez de volver con mis padres y abuela, contemplé las familias de mis compañeros; ellos hablaban entre sí de algún tema riendo, hasta que me fijé en el abuelo de Stan que parecía pedirle que de nuevo lo matara avergonzándolo mucho.

Solté un suspiro, me apoyé en la mesa viendo el contenido de mi vaso y lo agité un poco. Abuelo… solo ha pasado alrededor de año desde su muerte y el dolor de su perdida nos sigue golpeando con fuerza a mis padres y a mi abuelita, especialmente a ella.

Ella tiene razón, como desearía que él estuviera aquí con nosotros disfrutando del momento y enorgullecerse de que yo al fin me he logrado graduar; después de todo puso mucho de su parte para que yo tuviera una buena educación cuando estaba en Colombia.

Abuelito… era como un segundo padre para mí, razón por la cual le decía Pa a la vez que a mi abuela le digo Ma por ser como otra madre. Él siempre fue tan atento conmigo, cariñoso, brindándome todo su amor paternal, siempre tratando de enseñarme cosas, cumpliéndome muchos de mis caprichos de niño y a cada momento velaba por mi bienestar.

Y yo nunca, NUNCA le pude dar las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí, jamás le dije que tanto lo quería y sigo queriendo aún y tampoco le pude devolver el favor de todo lo que hizo por mí. Aun cuando estuvo muy enfermo por el mal del Parkinson y estaba confinado en la cama con máquinas que lo mantenían con vida a duras penas, no me tomé la molestia de velar por su salud al creer que esos artefactos lo seguirían manteniendo vivo por mucho tiempo más ¡Vaya nieto que resulté ser! Fui un ingrato y egoísta de primera clase, alguien como yo no merecía un abuelo tan amable.

Siempre creí que él seguiría vivo durante mucho tiempo hasta que yo fuera todo un adulto y tuviera mi propia familia para que pudiera ver a mis hijos y tener la dicha de ser un bisabuelo ¡Que estúpido e ingenuo fui! Creo que hasta más ingenuo que el propio Butters al no ver la verdad.

Oh tal vez no quería verla y en el fondo sabía que él no me iba a durar toda la vida, pero siempre me hacía el de la vista gorda. Solo trataba de engañarme a mí mismo como todo un inmaduro que se negaba a aceptar la verdad que pasaba ante mis ojos.

En muchas ocasiones he hecho cosas y dicho cosas que no son precisamente las más nobles. Algunas me arrepiento de haberlas hecho, otras las reconozco con todo orgullo valiéndome un gorro si quedo mal ante las demás personas o no; pero no decirle a mi abuelo cuanto lo quería es sin dudas una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento.

Es más, creo que ni siquiera cual fue la última charla que tuve con él o por lo menos la última palabra que le dirigí. Así que tengo que escarbar en mí para nada sana mente en tratar de encontrar la última cosa que le dije a mi abuelito cuando estaba vivo; creo que fue esto…

_Había llegado a la casa luego de otro tedioso día de estudio en mi ciudad natal Barranquilla. Lo único que quería hacer era tirarme en la cama y descansar jugando videojuegos._

_-Hola Ma- salude a mi abuela que me preguntó cómo me fue y por pura costumbre le dije que me fue bien para luego dirigirme al cuarto en dónde se encontraba el abuelo -hola Pa- le salude entreabriendo la puerta y viéndolo acostado en la cama conectado a esas máquinas y sin esperar respuesta alguna me retiré para ir a mi cuarto._

Solo fue eso y ya ¡SOLAMENTE FUE ESO Y NADA MÁS! ¡Ni siquiera tuve la sutileza de preguntarle cómo se encontraba! Tampoco le pregunte a mi abuela si hubo alguna especie de mejora en su salud ni nada de eso ¡Desperdicié la última oportunidad que tenía para hablar con él!

Creo que el día luego de eso, fuel el día en que ocurrió uno de los peores momentos de mi vida…

_Era miércoles y se suponía que tenía que ir a la escuela, pero se me hacía raro que no me hubieran levantado temprano para ir a ella. No desperdicié el momento y me dispuse a jugar videojuegos sin darme cuenta de que no había nadie en la casa aparte de la mucama y yo, tampoco me percaté de que ella estaba muy triste. Luego de unas cuantas horas, aparecieron mis padres._

_-Hola ¿Cómo están?- les pregunté sin despegar mi vista del televisor, pero cuando los vi enseguida me di cuenta de que estaban tristes y vestían de negro -¿Qué les pasa?- les pregunté poniendo pausa y acercándomeles._

_-Lucho- habló papá poniéndome una mano en el hombro izquierdo. El término "Lucho" se suele usar con las personas que nos llamamos Luis -tu abuelo ha muerto- me dijo sin rodeo alguno._

_Me quedé en shock, no podía articular palabra y estaba procesando lo que acabé de escuchar. Mi abuelito murió... mi abuelito murió… murió… ¡MURIOOOO! No… no podía ser verdad… ¡NO PODÍA SER VERDAD!, abracé a papá mientras lloraba sin control y él me decía que debía ser fuerte por mi abuela que también estaba sufriendo._

_La última vez que lo vi fue en su funeral en el que asistieron muchas personas ya que él era querido por varias personas. Vestía un elegante traje negro, su abundante barba y bigote estaban cortadas de forma fina. Llorando a mares me le acerqué, le acaricié su blanco pelo y le besé la frente mientras mis lágrimas en su pálido y frio rostro._

Nunca podré olvidar como mi abuela lloraba sin control y siendo consolada por una amiga suya. Si hay algo que me duela tanto como recordar su muerte, es acordarme como mi abuelita sufría.

Cómo me gustaría… cómo me gustaría tener la oportunidad de verlo por lo menos una sola vez y hablar con él, poder decirle cuanto lo quería y darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí; tal vez si pudiera hacer eso, calmaría un poco los tormentos que tanto perturban mi alma y pudiera conseguir algo de paz interior.

Agito de nuevo mi vaso y en su contenido me imagino a mí mismo de 5 años estando junto a mi abuelito cuando era menos viejo. Sonrío un poco teniendo ahora gratos recuerdos junto a él…

_-¿Cómo se hace Pa?- le pregunté tratando de hacer un sombrero de papel, pero por más que lo intentaba, no me salía como quería -¡No puedo hacerlo!- me quejé tirando a un lado el periódico._

_-Hay mijito- él rió un poco cogiendo el papel -así es como se hace- sin problema alguno hizo un gorro de papel periódico y me lo puso en la cabeza -¿Te gusta?- me preguntó sonriendo._

_-¡Claro Pa!- lo abracé y él también lo hizo -¿Jugamos a los piratas?- le pedí sonriendo mucho._

_-Por supuesto- él también se hizo un gorro de periódico y se lo colocó -¡Al ataque mi valientes!- los dos comenzamos a jugar._

_-¡Vamos abuelito!- estaba emocionado en poder ir a un parque a jugar, él estaba acompañándome tomándome de la mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda tenía un juguete y hacía que volara como si se tratara de Superman._

_-Paciencia mijo, el parque no se va ir de ahí- él reía por mi entusiasmo -mejor vayamos así, será más rápido- me cargó en sus hombros y yo reía más emocionado aún._

_-¿Cómo te fue en el examen, mijito?- me preguntó._

_-¡Muy bien! Saqué un excelente- le mostré la evaluación en dónde tenía la máxima nota un 100._

_-¡Te felicito campeón! Eres muy inteligente- me felicitó acariciándome el pelo. Casi siempre se refería a mí como campeón debido a que de niño era buen estudiante y porque me gusta mucho la Pony Malta y en esos tiempos había una propaganda que decía que esa era bebida de campeones._

_-Toma Pa- estaba en su oficina y le ofrecí un pequeño elefante que hice de plastilina. Traté de hacerlo lo más anatómicamente correcto, pero le puse ojos azules claros ya que él tenía bellos ojos azules totalmente diferentes a los míos que son marrones casi negros._

_-¡Gracias campeón! Te quedó muy bonito- lo recibió gustoso y lo puso en su escritorio -te quiero mucho mijo- me abrazó._

_-Yo también te quiero mucho Pa- le acaricié el pelo._

Al menos esos y muchos más recuerdos felices los tendré siempre en mi mente y me sacaran una que otra sonrisa nostálgica. Pero luego de darle un sorbo a mi gaseosa, recordé otro factor que de nuevo me ponía casi tan emotivo como alguno de los góticos.

Y eso era que algunas veces he soñado con él. Debes en cuando tengo sueños en los que yo de nuevo era un niño y él estaba vivo, sano y feliz; eso me alegra tanto, pero justo cuando estoy a punto de decirle algo ¡POF! Me despierto y caigo en cuenta de que él ya no se encuentra conmigo.

Otro sueño que es en realidad más profundo es que él está delante de mí ofreciéndome la mano derecha, yo trato de alcanzarla pero cuando estoy por cogerla él flota en el aire y se aleja de mí aun extendiéndome la mano y yo trato y trato de alcanzarlo pero solo se aleja más hasta perderse de mi vista.

Creo que tuve ese sueño una vez y solamente una vez. Durante un tiempo me costó descifrar que era lo que significaba y lo que representa es que aún me falta mucho para ser como él, de estar a su altura y ser la magnífica persona que fue.

Se supone que eso debería hacer que yo me pusiera las pilas y dejara de ser un vago para ser alguien trabajador. Pero para eso tendría que hacerle una enorme cirugía plástica a mi aptitud e invertir por completo mi particular forma de ser; cosa que me resultaría casi imposible y que en el fondo de mi corazón, sé que no podría lograrlo, aún por más que yo quiera a mi abuelito.

-¡Ya deja de joder con eso de querer que te mate, abuelo!- exclamó de repente Stan ya harto de que su abuelito le pidiera que lo re-joda.

Solté un gruñido de molestia por eso. ¿Cómo Stan es capaz de hablarle de esa forma a su abuelo?, bueno, bueno, sé muy bien que su abuelo no está precisamente en sus 5 sentidos y que puede llegar a ser muy molesto en realidad. Podría decir lo mismo del mío ya que en sus últimos años de vida… pues digamos que su enfermedad y algunos de sus medicamentos le hacían ver cosas que no estaban ahí y actuar de forma errática.

Al menos Stan tiene vivo al suyo y en vez de tratar de pasar el tiempo con él de alguna forma o tratar de ayudarlo para que deje de ser así de orate, solamente se limita a quejarse y nada más.

Yo no soy precisamente la mejor persona para dar consejos. Pero el mejor consejo que le puedo dar a las personas es que aprovechen a sus abuelos; puede que algunas veces su forma de pensar sea "pasada de moda" pero son parte de su familia, la sangre de ellos corre por sus venas, tómense la molestia de escuchar sus anécdotas (Ya que de seguro tendrán muchas historias que contar) siempre velen por ellos y muéstrenle su cuanto los quieren ya que nunca sabrán lo que les pueda pasar... que de repente se les mueran como le pasó al mío.

Y si sus abuelos los quieren mucho, también considérenlos como sus segundos padres y ámenlos como amarían a sus padres y díganle cuantos los quieren… excepto en el caso de si alguno de sus abuelos sea como la puta abuela de Butters, ya que si es así, mándelo a la mierda y háganle burla diciéndole que muy pronto será devorado por gusanos cuando los tiren a un hueco en el piso.

-Hay abuelito…- río un poco para luego tomar del vaso.

-¿Te pasa algo, Luchito?- me preguntó de repente mi abuela usando el diminutivo de Lucho.

-Nada Ma, solo pensaba- le dije -pero vamos, quiero que tú, mamá e Ida- conozcan a mis compañeros- le pedí. Su nombre es Lucy, el de mi padre es de Idalides, el de mamá es Sandra.

Comenzamos a caminar, pero luego vi a un anciano y a un niño riendo juntos, de seguro porque son abuelo y nieto. Reí un poco recordando de nuevo esos momentos para luego ver asía arriba.

-"Espero que algún nos volvamos a ver, Pa. Y aunque tal vez yo nunca seré como tú, trataré de encontrar la felicidad y abrirme paso en la vida con mi forma de ser, te lo prometo"- pensé y espero que algún día, cuando llegue mi hora, tenga la maravillosa oportunidad de volver a ver a una de las personas más importantes para mí, el qué fue como mi segundo padre, el que nunca olvidare y mantendré por siempre en mi corazón, mi tan querido…

_**ABUELITO…**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 26/03/2015.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic dedicado totalmente a mi abuelo. Sé que es relativamente corto, pero… es que me resultaba muy difícil escribir mientras lloraba, es en serio, yo derramaba lágrimas cuando escribía las partes tristes ya que ellas provenían de lo más profundo de mi corazón.**

**Sí, aún luego de 7 años de su muerte me sigue afectando su perdida. El único consuelo que tengo es que él ya está en un mejor lugar allá arriba (Veo hacia el Cielo)**

**Y otro dato, este fic puede ser considerado una pre-cuela de Jurassic Park que es un Multi-Chapter y en él cualquier personaje puede morir (Incluyendo el mío :O)**

**Así que háganle caso al consejo que les di, aprecien a sus abuelos y díganles que los quieren ya que no se sabe cuándo les llegará la hora como le pasó al mío D:**

**Eso es todo lo que les tengo que decir, así que hasta la próxima y el primero de Abril subiré otro fic especial de un villano de Dragon Ball Z ;D. Adiós y que tengan buenas noches (Dicho esto tiró mi computadora a un lado y me sujetó los costados de la cabeza negando y lamentando la muerte de mi abuelo volviendo a soltar amargas lágrimas DX)**


End file.
